And The Thunder Rolls
by Roselie Parry
Summary: Henry's always been terrified of thunderstorms, but luckily he has Helen Magnus. And what will the others reactions be the next morning after the storm? Henry/Magnus FLUFF!


**Authors note: my first Sanctuary fic :D and it's a Helen/Henry fluffy one-shot (NOT SLASH/SEXUAL) :D cuz there isn't enough Henry fluff on this site (: hope you like**

Henry's eyes snapped open when the thunder rumbled outside, echoing through the room and seeming to shake the walls and make the windows tremble.

Swallowing Henry groped for the blankets, pulling them up higher up around himself before flinching when a flash of lightning lit up his room, illuminating the bed and the numerous electrical objects and devices scattered around it.

"Why does it have to be storming now...?" Henry found himself quietly whimpering into the silence, squirming under the blankets nervously and eying the door, sleep officially gone from his mind as the thunder boomed again, causing him to wince before he made up his mind and kicked off his blankets and scrambled out of bed.

Heading out into the hall he paused to close the door behind him, merely out of habit, before he turned down the corridor and started to walk, still flinching whenever the storm outside sounded, resisting the urge to raise his hands and cover his ears.

"Oh _c'mon_!" Henry jumped and pressed himself into the nearest corner knocking a picture askew when he walked passed one of the larger windows just as a bolt of lightning streaked across the dark sky.

Henry pressed a hand to his chest, his heart pounding against his ribs, slowly allowing himself to slide down the wall and sit on the rug covered wood floor, _'maybe leaving my room wasn't such a good idea.'_

He _hated_ storms...well, no, not every storm, blizzards were fine, as were rainstorms and hell, he'd been through a few hurricanes... But thunderstorms he couldn't handle.

To many sudden changes from dark to light, quiet to loud, and having the amazing hearing he did, the thunder vibrated through his head and left his ears ringing for hours.

"Henry?... Is that you?"

Henry looked around, first down one hallway, then the other, spotting the figure in the black silk robe and half visible pajama pants at the other end, quickly illuminated by a flash of lightning before the hall was plunged into semi-darkness again.

"Y-yeah Doc, it's me," the HAP wet his lips, hands half raising to his ears when the thunder finally boomed, echoing through the building.

How _anyone _could sleep through this nightmare was beyond him.

"What are you doing out here? You should be in bed, it's almost three in the morning," Helen reached him and crouched down in front of him, seeming to study him for a moment before a sudden realization seemed to dawn on her, "Oh Henry, how could I have forgotten..."

"It's fine Doc, it's not like you knew the storm was gonna happen I mean," Henry finally put his hands over his ears, "I didn't even know it was," he laughed awkwardly, "and there's not a lot I don't know."

Helen smiled almost sympathetically before she stood, stepping back and holding out her hand, "c'mon... come with me."

The computer tech looked from the offered hand to older woman's face, then back to the hand before removing one hand from over his ear and reaching out, clasping onto her hand tightly as he used his other hand to help push himself to his feet, scowling ever so slightly, and briefly, over the fact that even barefoot she was taller then him.

"This way."

Henry allowed the immortal to lead him down the hall, cringing towards her whenever the storm outside made itself known, glad that Magnus had shown up when she did, he wasn't sure where he would have ended up if she hadn't.

Probably hiding in a closet.

"Hey Doc...question," Henry finally broke the silence, keeping his voice down as they passed Wills room, his sensitive ears picking up the sound of the psychiatrists light even breathing on the other side of the wall.

"What is it Henry?" Helen turned her head and looked at him, stopping at the elevator and hitting the down button.

"What are you doin' up this late?" the were-wolf eyed the now open elevator uneasily as Magnus tugged him forward allowing the doors to close behind them.

"Checking on everyone actually, we haven't had a storm this bad in decades. I've already checked the lower levels and I had just checked on Will," Helen paused as the doors opened and she lead them out, turning left and heading down another hall, "in fact I was on my way to check on you."

Henry let out another somewhat nervous, awkward laugh, "well looks like I saved you the trouble then."

They finally stopped at a closed over door, the scientist reaching out to push it out before motioning for Henry to proceed.

Henry stopped once he had gotten through the door, feeling himself relax when he finally recognized the room.

A spacious bedroom with a lot of books and framed pictures, a fireplace, candle holders with unlit candles and a large bed with a thick comforter and a dozen pillows, the bed itself surrounded by white curtains.

Magnus walked past him quietly and climbed onto the bed, getting under the covers before sliding over and patting the bed next to her smiling softly, "i won't bite you know."

Henry shuffled over and climbed onto the surprisingly soft bed, allowing the blankets to be thrown over him and then tucked loosely in beside him.

"Come here," Magnus's voice was gentle and Henry found himself wiggling onto his side under the covers and resting his cheek on the immortals shoulder, her arm resting against his neck, and her cheek resting against his head while her hand gently brushed against the hair above his ear.

It took a few minutes for Henry to relax, the steady heartbeat against his ear helping quite a bit. His arm slowly made its way from his side to become draped across Magnus's stomach, his mind slowly closing back down until the thunder was almost non-existent and the only thing he could feel was the gentle brush of fingers through his hair.

And then Henry fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Hank this morning?"<p>

Will looked up from his cereal to find Kate standing in the doorway, hands on her hips. "No, I haven't, why?"

"Well we were supposed to go to town this morning to pick up some supplies for the lab, but I just went to his room and he wasn't there," Kate stated, walking forward and slapping her hands down on the wooden top of the island where Will sat.

"And he isn't down in the lab?" Will straightened up on the stool and adjusted his glasses, having not yet bothered with putting in his contacts, glancing at the microwave clock that read 9:15.

"Yeah I did, and no, he wasn't there, I can't find him," Kate half growled, clearly annoyed with the geeks disappearance.

"He's with Magnus,"

Kate and Will turned to look at the Big Guy who had just walked in, carrying an empty food trays on both arms.

"How do you know?" asked Kate, pulling out a stool and sitting across from Will and tilting her head up to look at the neanderthal who had stopped beside them.

"It was thundering last night," the Big Guy shrugged, "Henry doesn't like thunder, never has."

"I didn't know that," Will tilted his head slightly, like every other time he found out new information, "then again, there's not much about Henry that I _do_ know."

Kate chuckled before standing, "well, I'll go get him, we're late as it is," she headed towards the door before pausing and spinning on a heel, "um... where _is_ the good doctors room?"

The Big Guy sighed, shaking his head slightly, before leading the way after giving the young woman a look of non-amusement, Will following behind them out of curiosity.

Two halls and an elevator ride later had them stopping outside a closed door, the Big Guy raising a hairy hand and knocking lightly on the door before a quiet reply of '_come in_' was heard and he opened the door, going in with Kate and Will following.

"Good morning everyone," Helen spoke quietly, propped up slightly by numerous pillows, a book in her useable hand.

The other one currently rubbing absent minded circles between a sleeping Henry's shoulder blades, Henry himself still fast asleep in almost the exact position he had fallen asleep in.

"Awww," Kate said in a half mocking tone, "he looks so cute."

"I found him roaming the halls early this morning, he fell asleep shortly after three," Helen spoke quietly, "he must of woke up right when the storm was at it's worst. The walls themselves were practically shaking from it. I don't imagine he'll be up anytime soon and I don't have the heart to wake him."

"But..."

"Kate, I agree with Magnus, I think you should let Henry sleep," Will stated, turning to look at the Indian woman who opened and closed her mouth silently, "by the sounds of it he's had a rough night."

Kate huffed out a breath and folded her arms, but finally nodded.

"Shall I make some tea?" The Big Guy ignored the two humans now bickering quietly behind him and spoke to Helen.

"That would be lovely, thank you" Helen smiled at him greatfully and watched as he turned and ushered Will and Kate out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

She waited until the bickering outside faded before speaking.

"You're welcome Henry."

Henry cracked open one eye half way and smiled lazily before he stifled a yawn and snuggled himself deeper into the bed and Helen's shoulder, already drifting off again.

"Thanks Doc."

**Hope you enjoyed my fluffy little one-shot (that's not that short) :3 also my first Sanctuary fic so I hope I did okay :D, my next story I post will probably be a Sanctuary fic come to think of it... or a Torchwood fic, either or xD**

**As always Reviews are much loved 3**


End file.
